Santa Gibbs
by Kari2171
Summary: Little bit of nothing I wrote after hearing a small story on public radio this morning. Merry christmas all. Not slash


Inspired by the true story I heard on NPR this morning about a deaf child and a Santa who could sign. Sign language is in bold face.

"Abby…"

"Come on Gibbs, you already make and bring most of the toys, why is this so different?"

"Abby, I bring the toys I enjoy building to Bethesda, and then I stand in the back of the room and watch some poor soul playing Santa actually have to deal with the kids and parents and staff. I would not do well with that much social contact."

"But Gibbs, Dorneget was going to do it, but you know he broke his ankle chasing that suspect yesterday and I don't want to try and explain Santa on crutches, not to mention painkillers, to the kids. Tim has a horrible cold, not good for sick kids to be around him, Tony's dad has finally followed through with spending the holiday here in DC, and I'd hate to bother him. Vance would have done it, but he's already playing Santa at the 48th street community center. Jack isn't coming until tomorrow afternoon, please Gibbs? I'll be your elf, I'll do all the talking, you just need to wear the outfit and supply the lap for the kids to sit on. Please Gibbs, pretty please?"

"Abby, I don't know…"

"I know Christmas is hard for you, but you've been doing so much better, spending time with Jack, coming to the Christmas Eve Movie night party with all of us, actually getting a tree, can you please do this, for me?"

Gibbs never could say no to Abby when she got that look on her face. He nodded once, still looking unhappy.

"I'll bring the costume, you bring the gifts and we'll make it as quick as possible and still be back in MTAC in time for It's a Wonderful Life." Abby said, trying to make it seem as simple as possible.

Gibbs went home to gather the presents he had been building for months. The project had started when he realized he was tired of rebuilding the same boat over and over; tired of reliving the memory of teaching Kelly how to sand while Shannon watched, sitting on the bottom step. He still needed something to keep his hands occupied though, so when Dr. Pitt had mentioned the toy drive for kids in the hospital at Christmas, it seemed to fit. He brushed off any thanks, telling Pitt that he was just repaying him for saving Tony, that training a new SFA would have been a headache, but he really liked the challenge of designing toys that modern kids might like that he could make. It may be the electronic age, but little boys still liked toy cars and airplanes, and little girls still needed beds for their dolls. Heck, nowadays, sometimes it was boys with the dolls and girls with the airplanes, but that didn't matter to Gibbs. He could lose himself in the cutting and sanding and not get lost in thoughts of dead petty officers or drug dealing marines. The first couple years, he dropped the gifts off a few days before Christmas and that was that. Then, one year, a big case had put him behind schedule and he had to take the toys on Christmas Eve. He just had time to give the toys to that years Santa, and was going to leave when Abby spotted him. He hadn't known Abby was Santa's helper each year, but she was perfect. He watched from the back of the room as Abby asked each child their name and sat the child on Santa's lap, helping the shy ones tell Santa what they wanted for Christmas. The first year, he could only watch as the first few children took their turns, and had to leave before memories and tears overwhelmed him.

Slinging the bag of this year's toys over his shoulder, he stopped in front of the Christmas tree. On it was an ornament that said "Kelly's First Christmas" that held one of his favorite pictures. Himself dressed as Santa, with Shannon on his lap holding a 6 month old Kelly. He knew Kelly was too young to remember that Christmas, but he couldn't resist dressing up and playing Santa for his daughter. He'd do anything to make his girls happy. Some children, especially that young, were scared of the beard and suit that was Santa, but Kelly just smiled up at him. She was always so brave. Every year after that, unless he was deployed, Gibbs became Santa for his little girl. At least until the year she was eight, her final Christmas.

"_Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!" Gibbs said as he watched Kelly come down from upstairs._

"_Merry Christmas Santa." Kelly answered._

"_I understand that you've been such a good little girl this year, helping your Mommy when your Daddy had to be away."_

"_I tried."_

"_I think I have something special here for you."_

_Gibbs pulled a present out from under the tree. Kelly slowly unwrapped it, not tearing through like many children would have; she was her father's daughter. Inside was the Raspberry Rumtum doll she had been asking for, lying in a doll bed Gibbs had made._

"_Oh, it's just what I wanted, and you made the bed, didn't you Daddy? Oops."_

"_Daddy?"_

"_Oh, Daddy, I've known about Santa for a few years now."_

"_Really, how did you find out?"_

"_Well, you smell like sawdust and mommy's perfume, you laugh like daddy, the beard looks really fake and I'm way too old to believe in Santa anymore."_

"_But you didn't say anything?"_

"_Being Santa seemed to make you happy. I'm sorry if I spoiled it for you. I can keep pretending if you want."_

"_No, you don't have to. I have to let you grow up someday. And the beard is itchy."_

"_Ok, so next year, all my presents can be from you and mommy, daddy"_

"_.But we're still hanging up stockings."_

"_Well, duh, more presents that way."_

But the next Christmas found Gibbs alone in his basement staring at photos of Kelly and Shannon, trying to drink away the bad memories, unable to remember the good. His girls were gone and even Christmas magic couldn't fix that.

Gibbs shook his head, trying to get his head back to the present. He should call Abby and back out; Pitt could do it, or some other doctor. Or… but he knew he couldn't disappoint Abby. She was as much one of his girls as Kelly had been. He would do his duty and then deal with the fallout after, in the basement with bourbon.

Gibbs found Abby in the Doctors lounge. "Thank you sooo much Gibbs, these kids need Santa sooo bad and you will be perfect. I know jolly isn't usually your thing, but you are so good with kids, you can do this…"

"Abby, I said yes, I'm here, now give me the costume so I can change and get this over with."

The costume was much nicer than the cheap thing he used to own. He had given away the suit when he gave away most of Shannon's clothes. Kelly's were still hanging in her room, He hadn't been able to give away any of her things.

He donned the padding and suit, put on the beard and hat and went to the kid's playroom. Standing just outside the door, he reminded himself that he was there for the kids and he could do this. He entered the room with "Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas everyone!"

The room held a couple of dozen kids in all sick in one way or another. Most had at least one family member with them, but not all. Abby started to get the kids in some semblance of a line, while Gibbs sat in the rocking chair at the front of the room. Abby was true to her word. She got the children's names and helped Gibbs hand out candy canes and toys. Along with the gifts he had made, there were presents donated by other supporters of the naval hospital. Many of the children asked to get well, and Abby helped him explain that he would do his best, but some things even Santa couldn't fix. The room was becoming filled with happy children opening their gifts and playing with their new toys. Gibbs thought he had seen all the children and got up, ready to give his final Ho Ho Ho's when he spotted a little girl in the corner, playing alone with an old doll. Gibbs didn't remember her getting a turn on his lap. Maybe she was too old to believe any longer. Gibbs needed to make sure. Approaching her from behind, she didn't seem to sense his approach, then Gibbs saw why. She had large hearing aids behind each ear.

Tapping her on her shoulder until she turned to look at him, Gibbs signed **"Merry Christmas little one**."

The smile on her face could have lit up the city. Gibbs heart caught in his throat. She didn't really look like Kelly, her hair was a different color and she was a different build, but that smile…it was just like the smile Kelly had when he would get home from deployment.

"**You know sign language?" **she signed back.

"**Sure I do. Santa knows lots of languages. Have you been good this year?" **Gibbs kneeled down her level.

"**Mostly".**

"**I'm sure you're on my nice list, so what can Santa get for you?"**

"**I'd like a dolly for my baby sister and perfume for my mommy."**

"**What would you like for yourself?"**

"**I'm getting my present next week. I'm getting implants so I can hear like the other kids."**

"**That's wonderful. But I still think I have a present for you."**

Gibbs went back to his bag and found a doll, and two dolls beds. Then he pulled Abby away from where she was helping pass out hot chocolate and cookies and asked her, "Do you still have the perfume you got for Ziva in your bag?"

"How did you know I got Ziva perfume?" Abby asked.

Gibbs just looked at her.

"Right, you're Gibbs, you know everything. Yes, I still have it; I was going to give it to her tonight."

"I will replace it and owe you one if I can have it. There's a little girl who only asked for a doll for her sister and perfume for her mom."

"Take it. Ziva won't mind if I explain why her present comes after Christmas."

"Thanks." Gibbs pecked Abby on the cheek.

Gibbs went back to the little girl, this time Abby followed with the hot chocolate and cookies.

"**Ok, so one doll for your sister, perfume for your mommy and what's this? A new bed for your doll. What's her name?"**

"**Raspberry RumTum."**

"**Well…then this bed should be just right for her. I know all about how special RumTum can be."**

Abby stepped up and gave the girl her hot chocolate and cookies, asking, "**What's your name honey?"**

"**Oh, you sign too? My name is Kelly."**

"**I sign too. I'm glad Santa could give you a present."**

"**Me too. I'm going to ask the nurse if I can call mommy and tell her Santa could talk to me this year. Mommy had to work tonight, but she's coming tomorrow and now I have presents for her and my sister."**

"**I've got to go now sweetie, lots to do yet tonight." **Gibbs signed to the little girl, needing to escape before his emotions got the best of him.

"Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas everyone." Gibbs said as he went out the door. Knowing Abby would follow, he went straight to the doctor's lounge. He hadn't even had a chance to get rid of the beard before he had his arms full of Abby.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, a little girl with Kelly's name and I'm sorry if this hurt you and I should have found someone else and I'm sorry …

"Abby, don't apologize."

"Right, but I'm feeling kind of weak Gibbs."

"No, I mean you don't have anything to be sorry for. We made some sick kids forget about being sick for a little while. You did good."

"You did good Gibbs, but I'm still sorry if you got hurt in the process."

Gibbs thought for a minute. "It wasn't easy, especially when I found out her name. But today reminded me of some of the good memories I have of Shannon and Kelly. A lot of the times, I only remember their deaths, today helped me remember their lives. That's a good thing Abs, so thank you. Let's get to MTAC; I want some of DiNozzo's mulled wine."


End file.
